


Some Things Can't Be Forgiven

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Post-Episode: s05e14 The Devil Complex, Post-Finale, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: Daisy can't help but be wary of Fitz.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951183
Kudos: 26
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Some Things Can't Be Forgiven

When Daisy first met Fitz, she didn’t really think much of him. Not that she didn’t appreciate his genius! It was just that… well, at that time he was a scrawny, awkward geek who wasn’t very good at hiding his crush on her. So yeah, her initial opinion of him was justified.

But then Ward happened and everything changed.

That _bastard_ had trapped FitzSimmons at the bottom of the oceans. The two, innocent scientists who were the least deserving of Ward’s wrath. And they did manage to get back to the surface, but at what cost?

Though they were both forever changed, Fitz got the worst of it. And little did Daisy know at that time when she was wracked with grief and sorrow exactly how much that would come back to haunt her.

_She was tightly strapped to the operating table, drugs pumping through her veins. She couldn’t see clearly. She couldn’t think straight. Fitz- goofy, sweet Fitz- was standing over her, scalpel in hand, speaking out loud as if there was someone in the room answering him._

_There wasn’t._

_But the most important thing was what Fitz was about to do. He was going to remove the Inhibitor suppressing her powers. He was going to take out the one thing preventing her from destroying the world. And she hated him for that._

_Both Simmons and Deke arrived at some point and tried to stop him, she couldn’t really tell exactly what was going on. She was pretty sure there was a gun involved. Her stomach churned with fear for Simmons, because if Fitz turned on her then they were all done for._

_Fitz, her friend, approached her. She cried._

_“Nonononono Fitz- Fitz, Fitz! No, please please please, Fitz I am begging you!”_

_She softened her voice, hoping that at least some of the words would sink in. “Please you do_ not _wanna do this.”_

_She was met with silence, and for that brief moment she thought that he had changed his mind. That he’d broken out of whatever trance he’d found caught himself in._

_“No, I don’t.” He said, his voice dark. “But I have to.”_

_And Daisy began to panic._

_“NONONONO-” She pleaded, before an incision was made below her ear and Fitz began to pull on the Inhibitor._

_She screamed. She screamed until her voice was hoarse. She screamed even as the entire room began to shake. She screamed for the physical pain, and for the pain of the fact that she was going to destroy the world. The future they’d tried so hard to prevent was going to come true._

_And it was all Fitz’s fault._

_Once it was over, she whispered to him through strangled breaths._

_“I will never forgive you.”_

They did manage to stop that future in the end, and she managed to improve and control her powers. Together with Daniel and Kora, she was truly happy.

FitzSimmons were happy too, together with their daughter back on Earth. They deserved their happy ending, after all.

But Daisy knew, even as they met through the Framework, and even though she knew that it technically wasn’t even the same Fitz, she could never look at him the same way again.

Despite being the closest of friends once again, some things just can’t be forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment :)


End file.
